A View Of The Other Side
by MewTama-ChanKick
Summary: When Amelia Jones is sent to a super cool Boarding school, everyone mistakes her for a boy! She decides to see what it's like to be a man. Fem!AmericaRussia. Rated T in case. AU


_My day was going by extra slow, what else is new? This class is NEVER going to end, isn't it? I don't get the stupid point of this science class. I am never going to need this information. I'm too awesome to be here right now. There are only two more minutes until the bell rings, why the hell is she still teaching? There are so many better things I could be doing right now besides this stupid science class my dad forced me to take! I don't see why I couldn't just take the classes I wanted! I wanted to take Metal Shop, Mechanics, Engineering, computer, and all that awesome stuff. Of course, my stupid British dad had to sign me up for stupid cooking and family consumer sciences, and this stupid science class. I'm a straight A student, and this class wasn't even required for me. I should have been allow to drop this class, but NO! I have to take it so I can get in a good college and do what my dad wants me to do. He basically already planned my whole future. I wouldn't be surprised if he randomly told me that he was going to set me up with some boy and force me to marry the douche bag. _

_**RING!**_

Amelia quickly bolted out of the class room to her Harley Davidson motorcycle and quickly drove off. She didn't bother to put a helmet on, even though she knew she'd get crap from her father if she didn't. When she stopped at a red traffic light, she quickly put her helmet on, just so she could not cause problems with her father, who would be out gardening most likely.

The American teen pulled into her driveway with a face of disgust and shock. In her drive way was a moving van and some men placing _**her **_stuff into it. Without hesitation, the blonde teen angrily threw her helmet on the grass and slammed the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DAD!" she shouted from the doorway. Her dad came over and handed a box to her.

"Help me move this stuff into the van please?" Arthur asked his daughter politely, knowing that yelling from her would be coming in a short couple of seconds.

Amelia dropped the box instantly and screamed, "YOU CAN'T JUST MOVE AND NOT TELL ME!"

"Oh, but I did tell you. I told you two months ago while you were making out with your boyfriend, ex boyfriend now if I'm not mistaken. I think you were too busy making out."

"UGH! YOUR THE WORST FATHER EVER!"

"Thank you my darling," Arthur replied with a smile, successfully masking his hurt with his British sarcasm. "I do try to be the best at that."

"I can tell! What is this, a punishment for doing something so small?"

"No. Of course not. It wasn't small at all. Your door was closed and locked..."

"I don't want to hear this again! I'm 16! You can't tell me what to do!"  
>"You may or may not realize, but I'm your father, and can tell you whatever I want to tell you."<p>

"Fine then. I'll just have to punish you then."

Amelia spotted scissors sitting on the edge of the coffee table in the living room. Arthur had always been so possessive of her hair, always wanting her to grow it out long and like a lady. She quickly ran to the coffee table and cut all her hair off, so the length of her hair went down to slightly passed her ears, shorter than her hair has ever been in all her life. She kinda liked it. It felt like a load had been lifted off her head, and she likes it better when her hair wasn't sitting on her shoulders like it did most of the time.

Her father furious. His face almost turned bright red. "What the hell Amelia!" he yelled, not showing the extent of his anger. "You look like a boy with that hair cut."

Amelia took out her hand held mirror she carried with her. It was true, she could be mistaken as a boy if she were wearing man's clothing, but in a female outfit, there is no way she could be mistaken as a boy. In conclusion, she REALLY loved the way she looked, even though she was going for a little bit longer look. "I think I look good."

"Fine then. I think you should realize though, I'm not the one moving, you are."  
>The young teens eyes widened. "What do you mean? I'm moving? To where?"<p>

"You will be going to boarding school."

"NO! I WON'T!"

"Yes you will. You are leaving today!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"That's because I wasn't even sure you could get in, but they emailed back saying that you will be accepted if you show up soon you will be able to register yourself."

"Why can't you go?" she asked, waiting for the answer it was every time.

"I have a business trip." Yep. Not surprised one bit. In fact, he ALWAYS had a business trip to go on.

"Well... whatever. Where is this school, that way I can ride my bike there."

"It's in Miami, Florida."

Miami? That was about a two hour drive from here. I thought this was supposed to be a punishment!

"Miami!" she shouted, "REALLY!"

"Yes. I thought I'd ask if they would accept late registrations because of how well your grades were, and they said yes. The school campus is right by the beach."

There was a long silence. "Dad... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that. I just..."

"Lose your temper?" said Arthur with a smile, finishing her sentence. "I understand. I'm not the best father but..."

"Don't say that... I'm an asshole."  
>"No you aren't... and you shouldn't be using that language young lady."<br>"Yeah, yeah whatever. When do I leave?"

"They want you there within the next six hours, so I'd leave now if I were you."

"Okay... bye dad!" Amelia gave him a quick hug "By the way dad, I'm not going to need the whole moving truck. I should only need a few personal things that you can just send to me in the mail, okay?"

Arthur smiled when she pulled away from the hug. "Okay. I will. Have fun okay? I will be coming down to check on you every once in a while."

"Okay dad," she replied. "Bye."

And with that, she left the house. Arthur sat down on the couch.

"Wow... She sure is just like her mother was."


End file.
